1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for promoting content from one content management system to another content management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer user community comprises a network computing environment where users collaborate to add and edit content. For instance, in message forums, one user may pose a technical or other type of question, and other users respond. The content of such message forums can contain fragments of information that may be useful to users of other content management systems. Often users of different content management systems, such as message forums, Wikis, Blogs, and other collaborative systems, etc., may have to separately visit different content management systems to obtain the information they need.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing content from different content management systems.